Senshi of Gallifrey
by TennyTenth
Summary: She is ancient and forever, she see's hearts burn before they begin. She has seen death and destruction more times than anything, but that doesn't mean anything. She is Sailor Gallifrey, and she is your tyrant.


****I do not own Doctor Who, If I did David Tennant would forever be The Doctor. Nor do I own Sailor Moon, If I did, Sailor Pluto would be the main character so I would call it Sailor Pluto… If I owned both at the same time, the series would both collide, and the inner Sailor Senshi's would travel with the Doctor.****

 ** **Sadly, the only thing I do own is my OC. (lyke if u cri evrytiem)****

 ** **(BASED ON SAILOR MOON CRYSTAL)****

 ** **Warning: cussing****

-Niah Smith-

Species: Timelord

Age:15

Skin Tone: S302-Medium

Hair- 48'in, slightly curly at the bottom

Eyes: Red

Height:5'4

Favorite coulor (No, didn't spell that wrong): Orange

Foreign language?: Yes, Japanese

Stats: Stoic, Emotionless. Has some kind of hatred towards everyone and everything. Hates tea. Hates her dad. (she's cruel all together). Still hot as hell to ,most guys.

Hates tea (DiD I MentION? :3). Also a clean freak.

It's been two months. 2 goddamn months since the TARDIS landed there, then all of a sudden it disappeared. It had to land in Japan. Juban district.

Niah Smith, the Doctors daughter. She has long brown slightly curly hair and red eyes. Favorite coulor is orange. She is emotionless and hates any interaction with people. Why? They are filthy… Yes, that's right, she is a clean freak.

"Get you're lazy ass up..." Niah exclaimed kicking her dad in the side, who was still asleep on the living room floor, trying to make a detector to get the TARDIS back. Niah sighed and gave up, for if she kept trying she would be late for her first day at school. She packed her lunch with fried rice and Sushi. She put it in her Orange lunch sack and headed out the door.

It's kinda amazing though. She goes to school at Juban District, she is in grade 9 and it's her first day off school since summer is over. Her dad surprisingly got a job as a doctor of medicine.

She wore her school uniform (Which was extremely uncomfortable). and her long hair up in a braid. She was new to this school and wasn't Japanese. She could speak it fluently, and understand it though. (thank god)

She walked into her classroom. She could see all kinds of kids chatting and hanging around. Not sure if she should introduce herself, the bell goes off and the teacher walks in.

"Hello, you must be the new student," The teacher greets. Niah nods. "I am Ms, Haru, and I will be your teacher. Let's introduce you!" She directed Niah in towards the classroom and she walks to the from of the class. "Okay everyone," The teacher tries to get their attention. "We have a new student!" Everyone in the class quiets down and gets in their assigned seats. She could see a whole bunch of boys staring at her with googly eyes, 'great, now I have to deal with them' she complained to herself. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" Ms. Haru asked. Niah gave an annoyed sigh. "I am Niah Smith," She began bluntly "I am 15 years old. For the record don't touch me with your disgusting hands unless you've washed them first. Got that?" Niah gave the class her infamous death glare. everyone nodded.

"Okay, you can take a seat next to Usagi." She pointed to the seat next to the girl with blond hair, put up in two buns on each side of her head and Niah took her seat. It was by the window so she didn't really have to pay attention. She was The Doctor's kid, so she was smart and clever like him, maybe even smarter.

"Hello, I am Usagi Tsukino." The blond girl greeted. Niah gave a grunt. "You're name is a pun name. Your hair describes it, idiot." Niah glared at her. Usagi turned around to the teacher, kinda offended.

The class passed by quickly, all she did was gaze at the window. She really didn't need to pay attention, she was a clever Timelord. She looked up at the clouds, saw cars passed by and even runners on the sidewalk. She would look back at the teacher every once in awhile. Soon, she became reluctant at paying attention to the teacher, and gave up altogether.

Soon, it was time for lunch. She sat by the window at the desk she was assigned at and gazed out of it.

Usagi was sitting outside with her friends, Ami, and Makoto eating under a shaded tree.

"-Then she called me an idiot!" Usagi complained. "Maybe she's just nervous," Ami cut in. "She is new here, let her also isn't from Japan, she speaks English…" Makoto exclaimed. "-she still doesn't have to call me an idiot…" Usagi says under her breath.

Niah began to walk outside, wondering if her dad even went to work. She wanted to properly see the school, she never got to really see it when she arrived or she would be late.

Niah saw the bun head with her- what looked liked- freinds. One had short blue hair, the other one was really tall with brown-ish hair in a ponytail and she wasn't wearing the original school uniform.

"There she is now!" Usagi jumped up. Ami and Mako turned towards her.

"She doesn't look all that bad…" Ami chimed in, Mako nodded in agreement. "I'll go talk to her…" Mako walked towards Niah.

"Hello," Mako greeted. "I am Makoto…" Niah stared at the girl with her lifeless stoic eyes. "Y-you must be new here." Mao began to get nervous under the timelords emotionless eyes. "What is it human…?" Niah asked. 'Human…?' Mako thought, "W-what's your name?" Mako asked, still nervous. "Niah…" The girl said blankly. "Welcome to Japan…"

"Listen… I don't want friends, so stop trying to act like it." Niah scoffed and walked away.

Mako walked back to her two friends. "Usagi-chan was right, she isn't very nice…" Mako sighed.

After school, Mako, Ami and Usagi walked home.

"We should see Rei…" Mako stated. "Why?" Ami asked, Usagi asked but turning her head towards her.

"She called me a 'human'. Usagi laughed "You are human Mako-chan!" She laughed. "No! She said it like she wasn't." Mako tried to keep her composer of her friend not paying attention. "

Luna ran towards the girls, she looked up to the blond bun haired girl. "Where is Minako-chan?" Luna asked.

Luna was a black cat with a gold crescent moon on her forehead.

"-and Artemis?" Luna asked glaring at the girls walking. "Dunno," Usagi began, "Were going to Rei-chan's house!" Mako blurted happily, trying to get her mind off the new student.

"Okay." Luna said as she walked with the girls.

—

The girls greeted Minako who was there with her white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead, Artemis. Artemis greeted the girls back, along with Minako, a girl with long blond hair in a red bow.

"Hey girls!" Minako greeted. She waved happily. The blond haired girl jumped from her spot, as well as the white cat. The girls got into a group hug as they headed inside to greet their friend Rei, a long raven haired girl with head eye.

They walked in, they saw her in her original sort of meditation outfit, with white top and red bottoms.

"Hello girls!" Rei greeted. Rei handed them tea, which they gladly accepted.

"I still don't understand why we have to do this!" Usagi complained, this was always her though. That clumsy bun headed Usagi-chan, always complaining and being a cry-baby, but will always be a good friend, no matter what.

The girls nodded. Usagi gave an annoyed sigh.

The girls finished their tea and snacks, which Usagi basically ate the most of, and headed to Rei's 'meditation' room. It had a fire pit in the middle of the room. The girls sat in a circle around the pit to see if Rei would be able to get anything.

As Rei sat there, she could feel the death and destruction of millions of people, just not from Earth. They were all running, screaming and crying, it broke the senshi's heart to see this. The thing is though… was was she so sad?

This wasn't her planet though… at least it didn't seem like it. All she could understand was… they were running from something. Something horrible.

The screams echoed around the area like they were really there, all the children. What was this? War, a revolution? What is going on!

But… she saw it…

"Something is coming!" She yelled out of shock and exasperation. The tears in her eyes. Her eyes didn't seem red though, they looked sad and helpless, dull as if she didn't mean anything to anyone.

"S-someone or something is coming…" She repeated.

A/N: I am a bad writer, I know don't rub it in! *cri*

Like I said, I kinda based this off Sailor Moon Crystal because I feel like no one gives it enough credit, and because I am not very far in the original Sailor Moon series (I am like the 2 season where they meet Chibi-usa and they save her from a dream. Where we sorta see Puu.)

The reason I like Puu/ Sailor Pluto, is because she represents time and space, which sorta inspired me to write this.

The other reason why I wrote this is because… there is no Sailor Gallifrey Sailor Moon Doctor Who crossovers… it hurts guys… it hurts… *mor of deh cri*

PLUS THE TENTH DOCTOR DOESN'T HAVE A SAILOR MOON FANFIC THAT'S GOOD, OR FINISHED! *ser much feelz*

Don't worry though, next quarter in school, I have creative writing as a class… :3 it'll get better most likely.

Anyways, how are you liking the OC? I didn't put in all her information because I wanted her to develop.

For her I decided to make her Like Levi from Attack on Titan (DON'T OWN!) because I always wanted an OC like that, and this is my first published fanfiction.

BTW: LEVI HEICHOU IS HOT *coughcough IMeanHeIsAnAnimeCharacterICantLikeHim coughcough*

LOVE YA'LL!

 ** **Sorry... Rose is no Mommy :3 *EVIL GRIN!*****

 ** ** ** **If it's short... sorry m8 3:********


End file.
